


【卡带】宇智波总裁想好好学习

by chidori_child



Series: 精融疯暴 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 「金融风暴」番外。可独立成篇。严肃警告：不能接受卡攻的请捂上眼睛！关闭窗口！千万千万不要看❗❗❗X3





	【卡带】宇智波总裁想好好学习

卡卡西回到带土的公寓已经是凌晨一点以后了，带土刚刚洗完澡，浴衣松松垮垮披在身上，露着大半胸口，翘着腿坐在沙发上。

客厅没有开灯，电视里放的是些呱噪的娱乐新闻，带土心不在焉的翻看着手机。

“这么晚还没睡？” 卡卡西脱下外套挂在衣架上。

“睡不着。”带土抓起遥控器掐掉了无聊的频道，“心烦，不高兴。”

“哪个不识趣的又惹你不高兴了？” 卡卡西把领带一扯，坐在带土旁边，宠溺的揉着带土带着水汽的黑发。

“你。”

“唉？”

“你又冷落我。”带土气鼓鼓的往沙发上一摊，一副兴师问罪的脸。

“我哪有？”

卡卡西嘴上哄着带土，心里算计着自己到底有几天没着家了。自从几个月以前开始念MBA，几乎每天晚上都要上夜课。因为在读MBA的同学都是已经工作的高管，学校还组织了很多社交活动，时常还要和教授同学以及业界大咖们喝喝酒吹吹牛皮。

临近期末，今天晚上班里几个人在附近酒吧喝了一杯。考试什么的对于这些已经工作的职场精英并不算什么，他们只是想接机熟络熟络，好在将来生意场上融通关系。

不同于审计行业时时刻刻被客户厌烦的场景，学校里的教授同学都对卡卡西非常友好，各行各业的人聚在一起总有很多新鲜的话题，原本不爱社交的卡卡西也不厌烦偶尔和他们一起出去。

“你成天在外面浪，已经把我忘了。”带土没好气的瞪了卡卡西一眼。

“我得对得起带总的学费啊！”

“我现在有点后悔让你去上课了……”

“马上考完就放假了，你再等等。到时候我一直陪着你好么。”

念MBA这件事，本来就是带土支持他去的，学费也是带土单独批准拨给他的，学到的技能，交到的朋友，拿到的文凭，终将也是用在工作上帮带土经营企业的。

不过卡卡西知道这个时候跟带土讲这些道理简直就是对牛弹琴，带土没有把他反锁在家里不让出门已经算很有理智了。

“今天又跟谁喝花酒？”

带土凑过去闻了闻卡卡西身上的酒精味，有些责备的问卡卡西，就好像卡卡西不可以和任何别的人出去。卡卡西有点冤枉，他是去应酬的，可没心思跟什么人喝花酒的。

“班上几个人。”卡卡西老老实实的回应。

“哪几个？”带土不依不饶的问下去。霸道总裁宇智波带土，喜欢查岗，突袭，stk，随便看卡卡西手机。他觉得卡卡西应该完完全全属于他自己，他不允许卡卡西有什么事情瞒着自己。

“Marketing那个教授，还有他助教，还有班上同学大和。”

卡卡西原本也不打算瞒着带土。反倒是带土自己，最近神神秘秘不知道隐藏了什么东西，上次卡卡西去带土的办公室的时候，带土见他来了，一个劲锁抽屉，怕他发现什么似的。不过带土一向就这样，爱背着自己搞点奇奇怪怪的东西。估计也不是什么大不了的事情，随他去吧，卡卡西懒得去想这些有的没的。

“以后不许跟那个大和一起出去！”

大和这个名字，带土听了就来气，他前一阵子为了这货还曾经跑去学校大哭了一场。大和真不是什么好东西，三番五次找借口麻烦卡卡西，明摆着就是勾引卡卡西！带土真的很想让大和收拾东西麻溜滚蛋。

更可恶的是，卡卡西居然还给这个大和起外号……起外号这种事是小学生才会做的吧？卡卡西做的太过分了！这俩人算是什么关系？带土想起那大和张人畜无害的外表下隐藏着的叵测居心，恨的咬牙切齿的。

“行行行，都听你的。”

要不是因为带土给他的工作需要他好好回学校学习，每天只陪着带土他都乐意。

看到恋人乖乖顺从，带土把他拉进身边，拉的很近很近，脸几乎都要贴在一起。卡卡西一缕银色的碎发肆意划过带土的鼻尖，带着残存的酒精味，挠的带土从鼻尖痒到心里。

带土一粒一粒解开卡卡西衬衣扣子，一边解一边步步紧逼把对方带进卧室里去，动作有些粗暴，但却又浓情蜜意。

卡卡西皮带一解，顺势把西裤退去。

“真的都听我的？”带土嬉皮笑脸，刚才那股脾气一扫而尽。

无论外面花花世界多么五颜六色，他宇智波带土才是卡卡西正牌男友，在这个房间里，卡卡西就只属于他一个人。

而且带土有的是歪门邪道搞定外面这些花花草草。

“嗯。”

“这次换你在上面。”带土调皮的扑通一声倒在床上。

满脑子坏水的带土，今天想搞点不一样的。

“什么？”

卡卡西与带土在一起之后在俩人床上打的火热，不过他从来没有在上面过。他很喜欢被带土爱的感觉，他也很喜欢躺在下面由着横行霸道的带土对他胡作非为。

“你别告诉我这你都不会。” 带土甩给他一个轻蔑的眼神。

“带土……”卡卡西虽然迟疑，也情不自禁坐在床边，向带土身上慢慢贴过去。

“不喜欢我了吗？” 带土的食指抬起卡卡西下巴，把对方的脸拉的更近了些。卡卡西清秀的五官在昏暗的灯光下格外精致，长长的睫毛扑朔迷离。

“带土……我喜欢你……” 卡卡西仰起头热烈的看着带土。

带土露出一脸坏笑，懒洋洋的纵身躺下，浴衣袋子一扯，整个身子赤裸裸露出来，展现出直楞楞的两条锁骨和大片诱人的皮肤。一只手把卡卡西勾到怀里，舔过对方耳朵的轮廓，轻轻咬住耳垂，耳语一样喘息中吐出两个字：

“上我。”

卡卡西一时有些惊慌失措。不过带土没有给他犹犹豫豫的时间，他半坐着把卡卡西也推起来，不由分说的亲吻着，从脸颊到嘴唇，舌尖戏谑的撩过嘴角的痣，侵略性的伸进卡卡西的口腔，唇舌交织，蛮不讲理的缠绕着，就像他平时那样饥渴。他用力把卡卡西拢在怀里，温热的皮肤让对方体温也升高了。

带土那般热烈的索求，就算是铁石心肠也要撼动了。

卡卡西羞耻的翻阅着自己的记忆\--自己又何曾没有幻想过驾驭带土的欢愉？

他跪在床上，恋人的身体带着刚刚洗过澡的潮气，摸上去紧致而光滑，比自己深一些的肤色更是让原本精干的肌肉更加轮廓分明。

纤细的手指缠绕着柔情划过带土暴露无遗的胸口，在挺直的乳首微微打转，抚着紧实的小腹直到撩人腹股沟，故意绕开身下的庞然大物，挑逗的摸到会阴。

手指进入穴口的时候，被紧紧夹住。带土一声轻轻的呻吟朦朦胧胧。

卡卡西有点茫然，他熟悉带土的脾气，也熟悉带土的身体，却不知道对方身体里面最敏感的地方。他小心翼翼的探索着，怕把带土碰坏了似的，手指沿着中央的沟壑缓缓的攀升，寻寻觅觅，一路克制而温柔的施着力，伴随着手指的动作，他能感受到带土有节奏的紧缩，那是恋人爱慕的回应。

带土可没做过扩张，红着个脸哼哼唧唧像个处子一样。他又兴奋又紧张，喘着气享受着卡卡西修长的手指在身体里来回勾勒，魂魄也被勾出三分，没一会儿就被勾的淫水荡漾，性器也直挺挺的立了起来。

而卡卡西喜欢看带土这副失魂落魄模样。

卡卡西想要满足带土，就像带土满足他那样。

纵然是欲火焚身，卡卡西用性器触碰到带土穴口的时候，还是忍不住打了个寒战。他从来没有对带土这么做过，他不确定带土会不会喜欢他这么做。

躺在身下的带土微微眯着眼睛，被滚烫的性器碰到的时候身子轻轻缩了一下，脸上一片滚烫的绯红，平日里那个欲罢不能的宇智波带土不见了，现在床上这个人，纯情又娇羞，安安分分的等待着恋人的宠幸。

“轻点……” 带土扭过脸小声说。

“带土……我……舍不得……”卡卡西听到带土撒娇一样的请求，突然全身发软，俯下身贴在带土身上，不知怎么的也变得羞涩。

“卡卡西……就算我求你……给我好么……”没想到带土也会乞怜。

卡卡西受不了带土这副可怜模样，带土要什么他都会给的。于是他下决心似的给了带土一个坚决的吻，狠了狠心挺身而入，身下的带土发出一声呜咽。

“卡卡西你真的……靠……好硬啊……”

带土全身都绷紧了。

“疼么……”

卡卡西皱起眉头，深情的看着带土，带土看起来挺疼的，卡卡西可不想弄疼带土，他甚至想要停下来了。

“少废话！你他妈会不会上我！”

见卡卡西犹犹豫豫的，带土凶巴巴的吼他。刚才还一副可怜兮兮的样子，一秒钟就可以全变了。疼痛之后那种不同以往的微妙快感，却是带土从未感受过的。卡卡西拥着他带他走进了仙境，带土可一点都不想停下来。

卡卡西全身上下也着了火。此时此刻他只能感受到带土的温暖将他肿胀的性器紧紧包裹，潮湿的肠壁和细腻的纹路把玩似的舔舐着他，给他带来欲仙欲死的快乐。

带土是真心想要他的。带土的身子不会骗他的。在确定了带土的意图之后，卡卡西再也不想唯唯诺诺，他要大快朵颐的品尝送到嘴边的美味了。

手扶上对方的腰稳定住上身，下身本能的撼动着，快感四面八方电流一样穿过，新的位置给他新鲜感，他贪婪，迷恋，求知若渴，宇智波带土的每一寸身体，他都想好好的摸索的一清二楚，每一丝快感，他都想牢牢掌握。

身下的动作加快了，卡卡西卸下最后一分自持，在带土身子里尽情撒欢。他看着带土的脸，满脸都洋溢着“想要更多”。自己平时也是这样看着带土么？他不知道，也无心去想了。

“卡卡西……你是要……害死我啊……”

带土反倒是欲纵还休，嫌弃卡卡西给的太多，报复似的抠住了对方乳头，指关节锁死了一样僵硬的揉搓。颗粒的触感让带土猛的一哆嗦。

卡卡西也条件反射的抚上带土前胸，手指胡乱摸索一阵疾风暴雨。一粒汗珠顺着额头碎发滑落鼻尖，滴答一声落在了胸肌的沟壑，与胸口大片汗水心照不宣的汇合。

心脏好像也粘在一起了。

尝到甜头的带土越玩越过火。淫欲染红的眼睛闪烁邪恶的光。

“卡卡西……我是不是……特别紧……”

暧昧的灯光里，穴口伸缩，看不见的皮肤下面，肠壁死咬着阴茎，那是一种霸凌般的侵略，卡卡西被带土夹得一时无语，只是失神的看着带土，看着他因为自己而沉醉于庞大的快乐，看着他因为自己而身体失控，看着他因为自己而让乾坤颠倒，黑白交错。

他确实从未在带土身上，却也从未像现在一样，疯了一样想要占有宇智波带土。

与其说占有带土，倒不如说是换一种方式让带土占有自己。

带土也不知是不是故意的，一脸坏笑把鸡巴顶在卡卡西小腹上，黏腻的液体在小腹上留下一道水痕，一阵温热搞得卡卡西心跳也乱了节奏。

“卡卡西，干我爽么？”

带土也是，在这种时候还能使得出这样的口气。

柔软的内壁抚摸着性器，湿润的肠液顺着柱身流淌到大腿，每一根神经都充斥着敏感的刺激。

卡卡西爽的恨不得死在这里。

自己到底是哪里想不开，跟同学教授喝屁的酒啊！在家里干带土多爽啊！

可是他平时那些放荡的情话都不知道哪里去了，他只是不停的喊着带土的名字，一次又一次，带着哭腔，如同啜泣。

“卡卡西……我够骚么？”

卡卡西脑子像被车撞了一样狠狠颤动了一下，神经一根根断裂了。带土就是铁了心要弄死他。

平躺在大床上，胳膊和腿乖巧的收拢着，带土收敛了平日里锐气的目光，深黑的眸子如同氤氲的水墨，他身材一如既往健壮，但就这样这么一躺，却好似臣服，任凭卡卡西做什么都无力反抗。

“骚的想让我把你直接干死在床上。”卡卡西一阵躁动，口不择言。

带土嘴角抿出一个轻蔑的笑。

见带土如此接受自己，卡卡西身下愈加放荡。肉棒在带土身体里深深浅浅，进进出出。带土一声声浪叫意乱情迷，肉穴里分泌的液体浸湿了床单，双臂环住了卡卡西的腰，腰身随着卡卡西的节奏一挺一挺，撅着屁股欢喜的迎上去。

而带土越是主动，卡卡西越是坚挺，越是想加倍讨带土欢心。带土就算在下面，也吃死了自己。

“给我……别忍着……”

卡卡西被身下的声浪喊的失去心智，脑子里一片空白，嗡嗡一阵耳鸣，视野开始模糊，瞳孔里早已没了往日的妖冶，雾蒙蒙的擒着水，满眼全是一片痴情，使劲浑身解数讨好欲求不满的带土。

带土弓起脊背，扭着屁股在床上乱晃。不行了不行了，带土是一个淫荡的魔王，有那么一瞬间卡卡西觉得自己真的招架不住带土了。

“我靠，你慢点你慢点！我要到！” 带土突然急急慌慌的喊他。

“呃……”卡卡西在恍惚中微微蹙起眉头，紧紧抿着的嘴唇也微微颤抖，他无法控制自己的身体，也反应不过来带土在说什么，过了几秒才有些呆滞的放慢了下身的动作。

“你他妈疯了吗！不要停啊！”

带土发了狂，怒气冲冲，一边喊一边死死抓住了卡卡西手臂，尖尖的指甲深深刺进白皙的皮肤里，留下一道带着血色的印记。

可是伴随着手臂上尖锐的疼痛，卡卡西下身的快感却愈加强烈，这突如其来的疼痛锐利的刺激着他的交感神经。他的世界颠倒了，感官也错乱了，分不清什么是疼痛，只有一浪又一浪的热，他只觉得自己的身体和脑子都要被撕裂了。

带土一会儿喊停一会儿又不要停，卡卡西不知道要怎么办了。明明在上面，却好像牵线的木偶，完完全全被身下的人控制着。

被这样支配使唤让他无比快乐，他在带土身上，却卑微的侍奉着带土，他只想做带土的傀儡，被带土操纵着，竭尽全力用肉棒满足带土。

“带土……”卡卡西祈求般呼唤着，“我……”

卡卡西要忍不住了。

“闭嘴，老子要射！”

带土可没工夫听他缠缠绵绵的废话，一声怒吼干脆利索，嗓音因嘶吼而浑浊，喉咙里一阵闷响，被压抑的兽性和情欲一股脑喷涌而出，窜到心口，直戳五脏六腑，撼动每一块肌肉和骨骼。整个下半身都像燃着了一样，快感如同电流刺激着穴口，肠壁，前列腺，甚至小腹，他的腰肢在兴奋和狂喜中发疯晃动。

带土一阵痉挛般的抽搐把卡卡西推到忍耐的极限，随着身下一阵剧烈的颤抖，一股狂躁而兴奋的炙热将卡卡西残存的理智全部吞噬，情欲的烈焰一把火把全世界都要烧光。

卡卡西克制不住的想要流泪。他让带土高潮了，带土喜欢这么做，带土喜欢他。

而他真的真的，好喜欢好喜欢现在的带土。事实上，无论什么样的带土，都让他克制不住的喜欢。

操他妈的工作学习，让世界毁灭去吧。

卡卡西下体狠狠撞击了带土几下，神智被撞成碎片，快意如同洪水海啸倾泻而出。

这和他被带土插入时得到的高潮不同，和自己自慰时也不一样。

下一秒卡卡西在带土的怀里倒戈。他软绵绵的倒了下去，精疲力竭的倚靠在带土身上，小腹沾满了带土射出的粘液，还带着带土身体的温度，眼角的生理盐水掺杂着汗水顺着歪斜的身体胡乱涂抹在带土胸口。

昏暗的卧室犹如浪潮过后的平静，静的能够让两人听到彼此的呼吸。他们粗重的喘息和起伏的胸口平缓下来，身体里情欲的火花渐渐熄灭，而心里的爱意却慢慢升温。

带土把俯卧在身上的卡卡西抱进怀里，手臂从背后环上去，在他的额头落下一个轻轻的吻。

“你个妖精，活儿不错啊。”带土闭上眼睛，回味着尚未消逝的余热。

“带土你才是厉害呢……”卡卡西红着脸在带土怀里埋得更深了一些。

“那你还不谢谢哥哥？”

“谢谢……带土哥哥……”

“知道我平时多辛苦么？”

“嗯……你受累了……”

带土之前那些心烦意乱已经烟消云散。他安安静静躺在那里，聆听恋人的呼吸。

现在是什么时候呢？大约已经过了凌晨两三点的样子吧，谁知道呢。卡卡西疲倦的躺在怀里，但是带土却没有一丝睡意。想到卡卡西完完全全属于他自己 \-- 无论是在他的公司里成熟冷静处变不惊，还是在他的卧室里丧失心智意乱情迷，卡卡西都只属于他自己。

就算出去跟大和喝酒又算什么呢？喝完了好还不是会乖乖回到自己床上么？

不过即便是这样，想到第二天卡卡西还是会见到大和，带土心里不免还是有点生气。不过只有一点而已。

但是卡卡西说放假之后会一直陪着自己，而且他有办法以后一直陪着卡卡西，带土想着自己精心琢磨出的一套“诡计”，心里满怀着期许，头脑有些兴奋，他不忍心就这样合眼睡过去。

带土从背后把卡卡西身后的被角往上拉了拉，后背裸露的肌肤甚是美好，可是带土心里没有丝毫肉欲，初冬的夜色寒凉，他全心全意只是想着别让对方着凉。

“明晚别去上课了，早点回家陪我好么。“

就一天可不可以？

带土小声耳语，他不确定卡卡西是不是能听到。带土自己也觉得这是个有点蛮横的要求，他只是想蛮不讲理的说出来而已，卡卡西听到听不到都不要紧。

“嗯，都听你的。”

卡卡西在朦胧中迷迷糊糊的答应着。

卡卡西并不知道，假期结束后下个学期带土就要成为他MBA班上的同学了。

卡卡西也不知道，带土费尽心机藏着掖着，锁在办公室抽屉里死活不肯告诉他的“重大机密”，是一张K大MBA录取通知书。

动脑子这件事，对于贤二精十的带土同学，显然更加辛苦，不过带土这辈子都没有如此想去学校受教育过。


End file.
